Wireless communication protocols such as Bluetooth, ZigBee (ZigBee is also often referred to as Zigby), and Z-Wave have several advantages over other wireless communication technologies such as Wi-Fi. For instances, Bluetooth, ZigBee, and Z-Wave generally require low power consumption, which is an important feature for portable consumer devices that depend on battery power. In addition, these protocols are designed for close proximity communication, therefore they are intrinsically less vulnerable to intruding devices and traffic from afar. As a result, low power wireless communication protocols such as Bluetooth, ZigBee, and Z-Wave have become popular choices for applications including point-to-point communication, sensor, and telemetry.
Because the aforementioned low power communication protocols are often intended for small distance (e.g., 15 to 30 feet) communication among user devices and/or radio nodes, a user device will lose communication to another user device if the two devices are located too far away from each other. For example, when a user uses her Bluetooth-enabled smartphone to search for any peering services such as transferring data packet between another Bluetooth-enabled device or printing documents from a Bluetooth-enabled printer, the user is limited to devices and services provided by the devices that are physically located within a close proximity to her smartphone. Therefore, if the user wants to obtain peering services from other devices that are located remotely, then the user may have to switch to communication technologies other than the low power communication protocols discussed.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide systems and methods for providing virtualized cloud peering emulation services that are compatible with low power communication protocols such as Bluetooth, ZigBee, and Z-Wave.